1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an IC socket for electrically connecting an IC package with a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional IC socket is shown in FIGS. 4-7 to include an insulative body 1′ with a passageway 10′ extending obliquely through the insulative body 1′, and a terminal 2′ insertable into the passageway 10′. The terminal 2′ includes a first contact arm 21′ and a second contact arm 23′ extending in parallel to each other. The first contact arm 21′ and the second contact arm 23′ are laterally and resiliently engagable with opposite side walls of the passageway 10′ by a spring package contact section 20′ formed therebetween. The spring package contact section 20′ is arranged to extend above a top surface 101′ of the passageway 10′ for electrically mating with a contact pad 41′ of an IC package 4′ (in FIG. 7). The first contact arm 21′ includes a board contact section 22′ formed at a free end thereof and arranged to extend below a bottom surface 103′ of the passageway 10′ for electrically engaging with a conductive element 31′ of a printed circuit board 3′ (in FIG. 7). Thus, through the use of the IC socket, electrical connection is established between the IC package and the printed circuit board. When the IC package 4′ is down-loaded onto the IC socket in order for electrical connection with the terminals 2′ of the IC socket, an oblique movement of the terminal 2′ with respect to a length axis of the passageway 10′ will result in a lateral shift of the package contact section 20′ or the board contact section 22′ with respect to an end of the passageway 10′. This action may cause the package contact section 20′ or the board contact section 22′ to be laterally offset from the corresponding contact pad 41′ of the IC package 4′, or conductive element 31′ of the printed circuit board 3′, thus resulting in electrical connection failure between the terminals 2′ of the IC socket and the contact pads 41′ of the IC package 4′, or the terminals 2′ of the IC socket and the conductive element 31′ of the printed circuit board 3′.